1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable or handy-to-carry aerosol container equipped with safety means for preventing undesired ejection of aerosol.
2. Related Art
A conventional portable, fail-safe aerosol container has a circular guard around an ejection head, thereby allowing the ejection head to be depressed for forcing out aerosol in a fine mist only when the guard is turned to a predetermined position.
The guard is circular in shape, and therefore from the appearance of the guard it is difficult to determine whether the aerosol container is locked or not. In this connection the aerosol container inadvertently remains unlocked often, and disadvantageously undesired ejection of aerosol is apt to occur.